The mystery of lake Vänern
by Leila'sRose
Summary: Join the captain and his crew on a mission to undiscoverd land with dangers. This is a request from: Falco-Fan12 (DA ID). Rated T to be save for a while.
1. The start of a new Journey

**Tellers Pov.**

This story will take you back to an age we have already passed. Passed a long time ago. A time that still lives on in little children, our children and ourselves. I will take you back to the beginning of the 14th century BC. This is where our story starts.

Once there was this big ship. This ship was pretty modern for this time period of time. It had good maps, let's say the latest edition. These maps only showed America and a small part of Africa and Europe. This ship had a fearless captain. A captain who was a mystery to everyone. Everyone who knew him, only knew his name. But that wasn't his real name. Only his trustworthy crew knew his real name, but they promised not to call him by that if there were strangers close by. Did they crew knew more about their captain? No, they didn't, only that he was wearing a mask all the time. Even though they had been friends for such a long time. He never wanted to talk about himself or his family. So no-one ever asked it again and just let go of it. They liked their friend the way he was. Their captain had a dream, a long life dream. He wanted to explore the world. Gaining land. Claiming it as his land. But his biggest dream was just finding rare things, new friends and maybe something more…..

_**Sp00n's Pov.**_

"Oi captain!" Someone yelled. "Wait a second."

"Am I to fast for you again, Sp00n?" The captain said while he was slowing down his speed.

"You just walk to fast when you are excited." I answered smiling.

"Well yes of course, my friend" He paused for a second. I could see that he was thinking.

"So what got your fuzzy brain excited this time? Is it a new adventure? I love adventure's!" I chirped excited. I really loved them. I mean, c'mon! Having an adventure with your best buddies. That's like the best thing ever!

"Relax you. And well…." He made a short pause. 'Why did he do that? We're not going? Please, don't tell that weren't going.'

"We are going to explore, my friend. But this time… oh this time we are going far away. Farther than we ever went." My shot open with surprise.

"Really? Where are we going then? Or is that a secret?"

"Yes, we are going, going far away, and no I will not tell you, since it is a secret. You will find out soon enough." I could see him smiling. Even if he was wearing his mask. He never told me why he did, though. It's a mystery to all of us. But you could easily find out in which mood he was. You could tell when he was smiling, when he was angry or when he was depressed. "Now, would you go and fetch the others? We need to prepare the ship, as fast and possible. You understand that, my friend?" I was happy. Truly happy! Without saying anything I turned and walked away… well walking? No, more like running. I knew where the others were. They were in that local pub, where Red had a job as a cook; she only worked there when we weren't sailing around. And she was a pretty good cook, she also cooked for us. She is part of the crew. And well crew…. Yeah others call us that, but we call it family.

"Heya guys! C'mon we have to go!" I yelled since I had reached the pub. The others looked up and the other people looked disturbed. They looked at me angrily. I yelled "Sorry!" And I had a huge grin covering my face. I walked to my buddies and went to tell them what was going on.

"Sp00n, you idiot! Why did you scream like that?" Red began. She was hissing at me. That kinda freaked me out. But I chose to ignore it.

"Well sorry, my dear Red. But I am just really excited."

"Tell us already!" Snake began.

"Yeah yeah, relax." I paused for a moment. Everyone was looking hopefully at me. Waiting for me to begin. "Alright, so here's the thing. We need to prepare the ship."

"Really? That's what you're excited about?" Snake said. "Idiot."

"Of course not. There must be a reason. Right, Sp00n?" Red looked at me.

"Well, duh! We are going on an adventure! We are going to sail again!"

"What?! You gotta be kidding me." Russ said to me. He looked as if I was stupid.

"No, I'm not. The captain told me himself."

"Yeah sure…." They all said to me. Still not believing me.

"You are the one that always makes the jokes." Russ told me.

"Well yeah, I know that, but I promise you! Really this time it's not a joke! What do you think, Jund?" Jund looked up surprised, and he went a little red. 'This might be my chance to change their opinion. He might believe me.'

"Well… I uhhh, ehhh." He didn't know what to say. 'Yeah he is the shyest one. Please defend me, believe me.' I gave him a pleading look.

"Well… I think he is right. I mean…." He stopped, thinking. 'Thinking about what?'

"You mean what?" Russ said. I could see Jund flinch a bitt.

"I mean." He began brave. "I mean we haven't been away in ages. It could be true, you know. I would like an adventure again." 'Yes, yes!'

"Fine, we will walk with you, Sp00n. But if you have been lying, I'm gonna kill ya." Russ said. With this we all walked to the ship.

_**Captains p.o.v.**_

'The Dark Angel'. She laid there in all its glory, famous in this town. This small town in Florida. She was pretty big. Having black sails instead of white ones. 'That's how she got her name. She looked like she was protecting the crew with her black wings. Oh, how proud I am of her. She is my first ship, and last one if something happens to her. My friends think I am idiot and should buy a new one, if she goes down. Tsss, They just don't know. When I first saw her, yes it was first love. I loved her. Even though she was a ship. She was mine. No ship could ever replace her'. I hummed as I walked over the deck, loving the feel of wood under my feet. "I will protect you." I said softly to her.

"You really need a real girlfriend, Cry." He heard a female voice saying. "I mean I know you love your ship, and all. But still…. Don't you want someone 'real'? Someone you can love?"

"You might be right, my dear Red." I was blushing a bit. Did she hear my thoughts? I hope not. "But I must say, It is difficult finding someone right, you know?"

"I know, my Captain. It can be very difficult finding the right girl, in your state, or finding the right guy in my state." She blushed, how cute.

"Now, I have to say. I was never talking about finding myself a girlfriend."

"Do you mean you fall for… But that's not… but…" Yes she was shocked. I just smiled at her. I heard the others coming. I walked towards her. Placed my hand on her shoulder and came close to her face.

"Please don't tell the others. They will be freaked out." I wanted to turn away and give my crew their jobs. Until I realized something. "Don't worry, I don't like someone out of the group, Red. And well about you…" I paused a bit. "The one might be closer to you then you think." I winked at her and saw her blush again. I walked away, And spoke up to my best buddies'.

"Alright guys, It's good to see you all here again. And It's also good of you to have believed Sp00n." Sp00n looked up happy and stuck out his tongue to Russ and Snake. Who were just rolling their eyes. Red joined the group still a little red in her face.

"So it is true then, captain?" Russ asked. "I mean we are really going to sail again?"

"Yes, Russ, we are."

"But where are we going, Cap?" Snake asked me.

"You really want to know that, Snake?"

"Well yeah duh!" He was enthusiastic, everyone was. I could see it shining in their eyes.

"Alright well, to speak the truth. I don't know. We are going to discover new land. Claiming it our own. But I know where we will do this. We will be searching in the northern region of Europe."

"Alright!" Everyone cheered, I was happy to see them happy. My eyes also shined brightly.

"Alright! Now everyone to their places! It's time to set sail. To unknown land that we are going to discover!"

'Finally a new adventure, with nothing but my best friends.'

* * *

**_A/N : _**_Alright! I finnaly did it. It took me all week to write it. In between lunchbrakes and all. They looked at me like I was an idiot with my laptop there xD It was worth it. First chap is here! I hope you will like it._

This was a request from :

- Falco-Fan12

I hope you like this first chapter and there will be more chapters. Please review my bro's, friends and stalkers! :D

Find this story on my DA acc : Leila'sRose

p.s. If you have any request just mail me!


	2. Prepairing

**A/N :** Chapter 2 is here! Sorry for the long wait! I will uploud more comming time, I have some ideas lying in my head, and I typed it down in Word. So more is coming!

* * *

~!~!~^^~!~!~

With her black wings opened widely, filled with wind, they were sailing across the Atlantic Ocean. With the captain proud behind the ….. . Everyone was working hard to keep her going. But what they needed the most was a strong wind, which wasn't there. So they were sailing over the ocean really slow. On board Cry didn't need his mask, he only used it when there were other people around.

"Ey Captain!" Russ yelled hard. Cry looked up from where he was guiding his ship.

"What is it, Russ?!" He answered.

"Black clouds, right up ahead!" Cry looked the way Russ was pointing at. He saw indeed dark grey clouds coming their way.

"What do you suggest we do, Russ?!"

"We don't have enough speed, to lead her through it. And it looks kinda rough to!" Jund came walking from the cabins. Where he had been making the beds.

"Cry, I well… Can't we lead her around the storm? I don't know how big it is."

"That is indeed an idea." He answered. He saw a small smile upon Jund's face. Cry was trying to get him losing up a bit. He brought his attention back to Russ. "Hey, Russ! How big is that storm going to be!?"

"I can't see that, Cry! It's still too far away! What was Jund's idea?!"

"He said if it was possible to lead her around the storm!?"

"We could try that! But I don't know which side is better!" Cry thought for a minute and turned to Jund.

"Can you retrieve the map and the compass for me?"

"Yes, of course, Captain." Jund walked away into the Captains hut, while Russ came out of the nest.

"Do you think we can make it, Captain?" They both looked at the upcoming storm.

"You mean surviving? Or getting around it?"

"Getting around it, Sir."

"I don't know. Those clouds are moving pretty fast. Now I can clearly see that they are black."

"I'm getting worried, Captain." Jund just got out of the hut with the map and the compass, just like Cry had asked.

"Here you go, captain." He handed over the map and then the compass. Cry defolded the map and took a look. After a minute or two he looked up, with a slight worried expression. "What is it, Captain?" Jund asked, they had never seen Cry looking like that.

"I don't think we can make this, my friends. Look here." He pointed at a spot on the map. "According to the coordinates we are here now. And the storm is there." He pointed at another spot. "If we turn left we will hit these rocks, and if we go right, same thing."

"But that are so many rocks, Sir. Doesn't that mean we are close to land." Russ asked.

"Yes you are right. But we are surrounded by those rocks. There is no way out." Jund and Russ shared a worried look.

"So we have to go right through that storm?" Jund asked scared.

"Yes, my friend. We don't have any other choice." All three of them looked at the dark clouds coming closer to them. Sp00n and Snake came rushing to them. Worry written all over their face.

"What's wrong?" Jund asked.

"The water is getting wilder and stronger every minute or so. It looks really creepy." Snake began.

"Like there is a storm coming up, or something." Sp00n continued.

"Well, take a look, boys." Cry pointed to the clouds.

"So there is a storm coming up." Snake said. "Watcha gonna do, Cry?"

"Jund, can you warn Red for me? So she can place anything down there in good order and help her with that?"

"Yes, of course, Captain!" He rushed away as soon as possible.

"And Russ, please keep an eye on the storm, but please stay on deck. It's too dangerous up there in the storm."

"Yes, sir!" Russ went to the front of the ship with an telescope.

"Sp00n, will you go down deck and prepare everything? And Snake can you prepare everything on deck? I will try to get as close to the rocks as possible, so we won't be in the middle of the storm."

"Yes, Captain!" They both rushed away, down deck.

**Snake's P.o.v.**

While I was preparing everything I saw those enormous clouds coming closer. Yep, I had to work fast. 'I'm sorry, Angel. But you can't keep your wings stretched at the moment.' After I was done I went down deck to help Sp00n, since I knew that down deck was more work to do.

"Hi there Sp00ny. Need any help?" I had a grin on my face when I saw him froze. He always froze when I called him that, even though I don't know why. "Or should I just sit here, and watch you?"

"Yes,I could use some help. But if you really want to, you could sit down and watch." He teased back. Now it was time for Snake to freeze, but he would play along.

"Alright, if that's what you want." I sat down, and just watched him. I don't know why, but seeing him work or just watching him, made something inside of me stir. I didn't even know what it was, or if I wanted to know it. I decided to help him, and got off my lazy ass, as everyone calls it.

"So you decided to help me after all?" Sp00n said smiling.

"Yeah, Don't want anything to happen to us."

"What do you mean us?" Sp00n sputtered and didn't know what to think.

"I mean us as the whole crew, I mean that storm looked kinda powerful."

"Yeah, you're right."

"What did you think I was talking about? Hmmm?" He got closer to Sp00n. "Well tell me."

"Nothing, nothing." He had a long pause, thinking what to say to me. "I just uuhm…" "I. just didn't know what you meant."

"Yeah sure…" I grinned at him, knowing Sp00n was lying to him. "You sure you don't wanna tell me?"

"Totally sure."

"Alright then." I moved away, and went to walk to the stairs. "You coming? We're done here."

"Huh? Oh yeah, coming!" He walked straight after me. Cry heard us coming through the door.

"I guess you helped Sp00n?"

"Yes, I did, Cry. So how are the others doing?"

"Almost done."

"Alright, so we are almost ready to go through that storm?"

"Yep." He paused for some thought. "I hope we can make it through."

**~!~!~^^~!~!~**


End file.
